Classes
Classes, Old and New Though each class in Soluna is welcomed, and fit in perfectly in the world, due to the circumstances of the nation during the course of the game, and because each kingdom enforce their laws differently, certain classes may find certain challenges facing them. This section is to briefly outline these obstacles (or learning curves) that way each player knows what he or she is signing up for. Barbarian: The barbarian is a vessel of war and rage. They are not trained or professional soldiers and fighters, they thrive on instinct and a primal desire to fight. In most of the sovereignties of E’dan, such recklessness is frowned upon, even penalized by law. They are seen as trouble makers and may be ostracized for their way of being. A barbarian raging through the streets of the Empyrean Kingdom can induce panic and fear in the citizenry. However, in the more sylvan lands, such as Toka’ad, Antho’s Wing, and certain parts of Ave Dan, such is the way of life, where battle is believed to be dirty and bloody. Bard: As minstrels, Bards are a welcome addition to any civilized part of the Kingdom. Their roles are unchanged and prejudice against them are non existent. Cleric, Inquisitor, Oracle, and Paladin: These divine casters are more at home in the realms of the Kingdom, where goodness and lawfulness is most welcome. The campaign is built to help support such characters with the Church being a strong influence in the world. Players who wish to play these characters are urged to take on Saluna as their deity, however, divine characters that choose to follow another deity are just as supported. Fighter and Ranger: These classes are more prevalent in the world. Since the campaign is high strung, where the threat of civil war is always present, fighters are the militant force of the Empyrean Kingdom. Ascending to higher ranks within the militant branch of the nation, fighters and rangers will find that their lives in E’dan is filled with quelling riots, rescuing hostages, and perhaps for the lucky few, being of service to the Monarchy. Druid, Summoner, Sorcerer and Witch: The ryth and elves of Toka’ad hold these titles for esteemed members of their society. Players will find themselves in more amiable company amidst these races for they will hold you in high regard. Other sovereignties will treat you with enough reverence as to take a glance then forget about you, as they don’t possess the same regard towards you the way the elves and ryth do. That isn’t to say that druids, summoners, sorcerers, and witches cannot exist in other sovereignties. Monk, Ninja, and Samurai: The monks are pinnacles of perfection. On the way to become paragons of both the mind and the body. The regular monk from the core rulebook can be placed in the world of Soluna, hailing from the far east, in the Chain Islands, where these martial art fighters are ample in numbers. The new ninjas and samurais can also hail from the Chain Islands. Rogue: Rogues fall into the same category as the fighters and rangers, used by the militant nation as spies and scouts. However, rogues are also given as much suspicion as they are trust. Being spies and infiltrators for the Empyrean Kingdom, Rogues are also believed to be double agents, and so a rogue that is believed to be a threat to the nation is swiftly dealt with, usually ending up at the other side of a blade. Other places, that is, nations that are not under the oppressive rule of the Empyrean Kingdom, do not enforce such harsh penalties. Alchemist and Wizard: The learned and the educated are valued in a civilized society. Magical Collages dedicated to the advancement of higher learning are wide spread. Wizards and Alchemists find themselves in a better position in the world of E’dan, where they can become court appointed viziers and chemists or under the wing of some wealthy patron. Cavalier: The cavalier, similar to the fighters, are also a great addition to a chaotic, war torn world. Generally, cavaliers who belong to the Order of the Lion are at the service of the Monarchy, waving the Empyrean Flag as their banner. Those who belong to the Order of the Sword will carry the banner of lesser lords, such as the ruling royal family of each of the seven sovereignties. Cavaliers of the Star usually carry the holy symbol of Saluna (her symbol being the star) and fight for the Church. Those who belong to the Order of the Dragon will swear fealty to the Brotherhood or other mercenary companies. Cavaliers of the Shield and Cockatrice are open ended. 'Dancer' Many are the tales of magnificent mavens who swirl and twirl in parades, on stage, in private parties, and some even in battle. These are the people who posses sublime grace and agility, who’s form is enthralling, and who’s function is to bedazzle, inspire, manipulate, and entrance. Fragile though they may seem, they are masters at infiltrating the many private worlds of Soluna and their façade helps them lure out hidden secrets from the naïve masses who underestimate them or have been bewitched by their art. Dancers captivate their audience with delicate steps, or lively twirls, passionate rhythms, or other exotic forms of movement. They wield shimmering veils and outlandish costumes, honeyed words and enrapturing social skills as well as they do hidden daggers and rapiers 'Table:Dancer' Role: Dancers are capable of many things, similar to Bards in their ability to captivate the masses through sight and sound, yet as deadly as Rogues in their ability to manipulate their prey through words and grace. A Dancers abilities shine both in and out of combat, though depending on the specific role the dancer is built for, one aspect might be stronger than the other. Alignment: Any non Lawful. Dancer’s thrive on the adventure of a chaotic life, the strict structures and doctrines of the law can sometimes ruffle the feathers of this free spirited individual. Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 3d6 x 10 gp (average 105 gp) Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (Nobility) (Int), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier Special: A dancer must have ranks in Perform (Dance) in order to use a majority of her abilities. 'Class Features' All the following are class features for the Dancer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Dancers are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the star knife, rapier, chakram, kama, whip, bola, lasso, shuriken, hand crossbow and short swords. Dancers are proficient with light armor but not shields, however armor of any sort hampers the dancer’s movements and thus armor check penalties are taken into account whenever a dancer uses her Dancer’s Performance. Dancer’s Guile (Ex) A dancer possesses the ability to know various things through out her adventures and can use these tidbits of information to beguile others. A dancer may add half her class level (minimum 1) to Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, and Sense Motive skill checks. Dancer’s Performance A dancer is trained to use the Perform (dance) skill to create magical effects on those around her, including herself if desired. She can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a Dancer can use dancer’s performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the dancer can produce any one of the types of dancer’s performance that she has mastered, as indicated by her level. Starting a dancer’s performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a dancer’s performance from one effect to another requires the dancer to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A dancer’s performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the dancer is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. A dancer cannot have more than one dancer’s performance in effect at one time. At 7th level, a dancer can start a dancer’s performance as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a dancer can start a dancer’s performance as a swift action. Each dancer’s performance always has a visual component but it may have audible components. These audible components need not be instruments, in fact, a dancer would have a difficult time using regular instruments in addition to dancing. Options include, tap shoes, castanets, maracas, clapping of hands, snapping of fingers, spoons, finger cymbals, etc. Visual components such as veils, silks and scarves can be used. A dancer’s grace and power is in precise movements of her lithe body. This is similar to the precision arcane spell casters need when casting a spell with a somatic component. Any arcane failure chance the dancer may have also hampers her dancer’s performance. A dancer that is immobilized cannot perform her dances. The targets must have line of sight to the dancer for the performance to have any effect. Blind creatures are immune to dancer’s performances with visual components. If a dancer’s performance has audible components, the targets must be able to hear the dancer for the performance to have any effect, and such performances are language dependent. A deaf dancer has a 20% change to fail when attempting to use a dancer’s performance with an audible component. If she fails this check, the attempt still counts against her daily limit. Deaf creatures are immune to dancer’s performances with audible components. Sneak Attack If a dancer can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The dancer’s attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the dancer flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two dancer levels thereafter. Should the dancer score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or an unarmed strike), a dancer can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The dancer must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A dancer cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Fascinate (Su) At 1st level, a dancer can use her performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with her. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the dancer, and capable of paying attention to her. The dancer must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a dancer has attained beyond 1st, she can target one additional creature with this ability. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the dancer’s level + the dancer’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the dancer cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the dancer continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Deteriorating Gambol (Su) A 1st level dancer can use her performance to weaken the resolve in her enemies lowering their morale and their effectiveness in battle . To be affected, an enemy must be able to perceive the dancer’s performance and must be within 60 feet of the dancer. Each enemy within range gets a Will save (DC10 + ½ the dancer’s level + Charisma modifier) to negate this effect. An enemy that succeeds in it’s will save is immune to this ability for the next 24 hours. An affected foe receives a -1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every six dancer levels thereafter, this penalty increases by -1, to a maximum of -4 at 17th level. Deteriorating Gambol is a mind-affecting ability and can use audible components. The dancer must choose when starting her performance. Charm Person (Sp) At 2nd level a dancer may, as part of her dancer’s performance, charm a creature she has fascinated. This ability works like the spell Charm Person. Using this ability does not disrupt the fascinate effect, but it does require a standard action to activate (in addition to the free action to continue the fascinate effect). A dancer can use this ability more than once against an individual creature during an individual performance. Evasion (Ex) At 2nd level and higher, a dancer can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the dancer is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless dancer does not gain the benefit of evasion. Dancer’s Form (Ex) The dancer’s body is agile and adept at controlling the form of her body and her movements. This grants the 2nd level dancer a bonus to Acrobatics, Escape Artist, and Stealth skill checks equal to half her dancer’s level (minimum of 1). The bonus to stealth might be mitigated if the dancer is creating noise or making herself known, via her dancer’s performance. Distracting Caper (Su) At 3rd level, the dancer can distract the minds of her foes with a confusing array of dance steps that inundate their senses with color and sound giving them a -1 penalty to AC and a -1 penalty on saving throws. Each enemy within range gets a Will save (DC10 + ½ the dancer’s level + Charisma modifier) to negate this effect. An enemy that succeeds in it’s will save is immune to this ability for the next 24 hours. For every four dancer levels, this penalty increases by 1 for a maximum of -5 at 19th level. To be affected, the targets must be within 60 feet of her and must be able to see or hear her dancer’s performance. The ability continues as long as they are within range and can still see and hear her. Distracting Caper is a mind-affecting ability that relies on visual components and may have an audible component. Mobility (Ex) At 3rd level, the dancer gains Mobility as a bonus feat even if she does not meet the requirements for it. Unfettered Steps (Su) At 4th level, a dancer begins to gain immunity to effects that would normally fetter her. At this level she can no longer be entangled and she ignores the first 5 feet of difficult terrain when moving. At 8th level she can no longer be stunned and she ignores an extra 5 feet of difficult terrain. At 12th level she can no longer be paralyzed and can ignore up to 15 feet of difficult terrain. Lastly, at 16th level she acts as if she is under the effect of the freedom of movement spell for rounds equal to half her dancer level + her charisma modifier and treats difficult terrain as if it were normal. Veiled Danseuse (Su) At 4th level, the dancer can enshroud herself in a dervish of silks and magic. Whenever she is using her dancer’s performance ability, as a swift action, she may create an aura that appears wavering and shifting as per the blur spell. She can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to half her dancer level + her charisma modifier. At 8th level she can use this ability to cast displacement on herself. This ability can only be used if she is performing and it’s effects immediately end if her performance ends. Debilitating Waltz (Su) At 5th level, a dancer can inflict her foes with various conditions as part of a performance. To be affected by this ability, the enemy must be within 60 feet of the dancer and can see her. Each enemy within range gets a Will save (DC10 + ½ the dancer’s level + Charisma modifier) to negate this effect. An enemy that succeeds in it’s will save is immune to this ability for the next 24 hours. As long as she has successfully affected a creature, a dancer can inflict them with shaken, dazzle or sickened condition. She can only inflict one condition when using her performance. At 10th level the dancer can instill them with confuse, frightened, or nauseated conditions and at 15th level the dancer can knock them unconscious. This ability can have an audible component, but it isn’t necessary. Graceful Pace (Ex) At 6th level, as long as the dancer is not in a medium or heavy load and she is wearing no armor, she can add her Charisma bonus to her AC. At 10th level she add this bonus when she is wearing light armor and at 14th level she can double the bonus. Suggestion (Sp) A dancer of 6th level or higher can use her performance to make a suggestion (as per the spell) to a creature that he has already fascinated. Using this ability does not disrupt the fascinate effect, but it does require a standard action to activate (in addition to the free action to continue the fascinate effect). A dancer can use this ability more than once against an individual creature during an individual performance. A Will saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 dancer’s level + dancer’s Cha modifier) negates the effect. This ability affects only a single creature. Suggestion is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language-dependent ability and relies on audible components. Maneuver Graces (Ex) At 8th level, a dancer may use her Perform (Dance) skill instead of her Base Attack Bonus when attempting to perform and avoid specific combat maneuvers. These are limited to dirty trick, disarm, reposition, steal, and trip. Dispelling Lark (Su) At 9th level the dancer can focus the percussions of her claps, taps, and snaps into a cacophony of sound. The focused sonic ability creates an aura that attunes itself to magical vibrations in a 30 foot radius and disintegrates them. As part of her performance the dancer can dispel magical effects on all enemies around her similar to the area dispel version of greater dispel magic. Enemies don’t have to be able to see or hear her to be affected. The dancer makes a dispel check using her dancer level as her caster level and applies it to each enemy in the area. She may attempt to dispel a magical effect each turn she is performing. This dance has another function. Any enemy caster that can hear the dancer and is within the radius of this ability is subject to a concentration check (DC 10 + half the dancer’s level + her charisma modifier) whenever they attempt to cast a spell. This ability requires an audible component in order to function. Blade Danseur (Ex) When the dancer reaches 12th level she begins to learn how to user her body in battle more efficiently. The dancer may attempt to make an Acrobatics skill check to tumble out of her enemy’s range or through her enemy’s space when making a full round attack with a melee weapon at a -4 penalty to her attack as part of the attack. A failed attack still allows for this movement. At 14th level the penalty is reduced to -2 and the dancer may use thrown weapons as part of the attack. The penalty is at 0 at 16th level. Mass Charm Person (Sp) This ability functions just like charm person, but allows the 12th level dancer to charm any number of creatures that she has already fascinated. Mass Charm Person is an enchantment (charm), mind-affecting ability that relies on visual components. Uncanny Feint (Ex) At 13th level, a dancer may use the Feint combat maneuver as a move action. If she has the improved faint feat however, she can make her feint attempts as a swift action. She may only use feint as a swift action once per day with an additional use at 16th and 19th level. Disintegrating Flourish (Su) A dancer of 14th level or higher can use her movements and sounds to cause physical harm to all enemies that can see and hear her, which is equivalent to the mass inflict serious wounds spell using the dancer’s level as her caster level. Each enemy she damages using this performance is also inflicted with the bleed condition each round she is using this performance. The amount of bleed damage is equivalent to the amount of rounds she’s spent using this ability in succession. Using this ability requires two continuous performances, and the targets must be able to hear her throughout the entire performance. This ability requires an audible component to function. Mass Suggestion (Sp) This ability functions just like suggestion, but allows a dancer of 18th level or higher to make a suggestion simultaneously to any number of creatures that she has already fascinated. Mass suggestion is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language dependent ability that relies on audible components. Master Coryphee (Ex) At 20th level the dancer has become the master of her craft. She can combine two different dancer’s performances into a grand fluid movement as if it were just one. She also gains a +2 bonus to all Perform (Dance) skill checks and the DC for all her performances is increased by 2. Adept The Psych is attuned with the music of the mind. Psychs can come in various forms, each form seeking that higher intelligence and knowledge. There are those that believe in the primordial force that shaped the world so long ago, the force of life and death in this universe. A psych knows the histories of ages past, their cultures, their beliefs, their people. A psych may live in that past, teaching us the mistakes of yesterday and the lessons garnished from those errors or ever looking forward to a more prominent future. Technology holds a special place in the hearts of some psychs as the harbinger of a more glorious future. There are psychs that are learned in the ways and arts of magic. They are smart and wise. Inclined to use magic over brute force or the advances of technology. Mind +1 Base Mind Skills +1 Base Affects Mind based Abilities Militant The militant is a person who lives in our world today as it is. It matters little where or how the world got there, as long as they live in the now, for yesterday has been and tomorrow doesn't exist. They believe what they can see, feel, touch, hear, and taste. They live amongst us taking each day's blessings and curses as they come, with the capacity to think now, ask later and worry never. The militant teaches us to break free from the limits of past traumas and future woes. A militant is most often battle efficient, battle hardened, and battle trained. They are tough and hardy. Such a "live for the now" attitude makes them more proficient with weapons than magic, yet savvy enough to use technology. Toughness +1 Base Strength Skills +1 Base Toughness Skills +1 Base Affects Strength and Toughness Abilities Tech The mind of an agile is constantly dreaming and inventing while their bodies are fluid and always running. Fueled by dreams of a better future, an agile looks forward, seeing the past and the present only as vague inspirations for what needs to be done. The sky is the limit for an agile, where no limit, no rules, no walls can hamper them, in both their dreams and in their realities. An agile is ingenious, curious, and quite the risk taker and rule breaker. Agiles love the call of the unknown, the unexplored and the unimaginable. They are both mentally and physically nimble, proficient in things that require a little bit of luck, a little bit of danger, and a little bit of surprise. Dexterity +1 Base Dexterity Skills +1 Base Affects Dexterity based Abilities